Lost
by DragonCrazy09
Summary: A shy girl named Nicole Ridgeway finds herself lost in a world she never heard of. Kidnapped and forced to be the house maid of the Akatsuki, can she survive? Itachi love story rated T for love stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: New World**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**New story time! This is definitely going to be an Itachi love story, and I'm just going to right it for fun. There isn't really going to be a real plot or anything, so if you guys have ideas for it, I'm all ears.**

My name is Nicole Ridgeway. I consider myself an average nineteen year old girl .Black hair that goes down to my mid-back, large blue eyes. I also wear a large bow atop my head. My attire is pretty average as well; loose jeans, t-shirt, and my favorite black jacket. I'm considered pretty shy around people, but that's fine with me. Better to have one true friend then a million that will stab you in the back, I guess. It's just that I haven't found that one true friend yet.

I was driving home from school in my white Audi a4, playing Carry On by FUN. I lived in a small house close to my school, pretty convenient if you ask me. I walked into the living room and flopped down on my couch, switching on the television. As usual, nothing was on. I live alone in a house owned by my mother. My mother doesn't live with me because she just had a cancer relapse three months ago and is in the hospital for treatment. Since then I have felt a little depressed, causing me to feel even shyer than before.

I soon became bored with flipping through channels and decided to go to sleep, completely skipping dinner. I didn't even take my shoes off; I was so tired I just fell asleep on the couch.

**Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskipti meskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptime**

I awoke to the sounds of birds and felt as if I had slept on the ground. Weird thing was I _had_ slept on the ground._ That's peculiar, I don't remember going outside at all last night, much less falling asleep outdoors, _I thought groggily. I sat up and looked around. There were trees everywhere, and it looked nowhere near my little suburban home that I had grown up in. I began to panic as I franticly searched for someone or something to help me get home. My heart was pumping out of my chest as I ran blindly through the forest. After what seemed like hours of running blindly, I stumbled upon what looked like a small dirt road. I sat down by a tree, exhausted and confused. Then an idea popped in my head. I quickly pulled out my phone and tried to call 911, but of course there wasn't a signal.

I swiftly put my phone away, stood up, and began walking down the road.

**Timeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskipti meskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptimeskiptime**

About an hour down the small pathway I was able to think clearly and at least attempt to figure out what happened, but no matter how I tried I couldn't find a good explanation on how I got here. Soon enough the dirt path came to an end and led to an actual road. The road was made with old concrete with cracks and parts that stuck up a little, but it was bound to lead somewhere. I took my chances and went right.

**Another-time-skip-because-you-don't-want-to-hear-e very-detail-of-this-very-long-walk-down-a-boring-r oad**

My stomach growled loudly but I still marched on, my attitude had improved and I was feeling a little bit better. I had even seen some signs pointing to villages that were close by. I thought I was on my way home, but I was sorely mistaken.

A little further down the road and I'm feeling a little better, I'm almost to a village. Then I see two cloaked figures. I was about to approach them, to see if they could help me, but then I spotted something that made me stop completely. The taller cloaked figure was holding a large sword with bandages in one hand, and in the other he held a dead body over his shoulder. A gaping hole in his chest with blood pouring out of it. Just then I realized there was a trail of blood coming from the deceased man's wound.

They weren't normal people, they were murderers. All the blood made me dizzy and want to puke. Suddenly, the shorter cloaked figure turned around and looked me in the eyes. He had red eyes that showed no mercy. Crows filled my vision and everything went black.

**EndchapterendchapterendchapterEndchapterendchapter endchapterEndchapterendchapterendchapter**

** End of chapter one! **

**I hoped you guys like this chapter! I worked very hard on it **

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **

**P.s. my next chapter on Split Apart will be out by Tuesday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I ****don't****own Naruto or the Akatsuki, so don't sue!**

** Sorry my stories are taking longer to update, I'm moving and stuff so it might take a little longer.**

Hjfhjhjhgjdfkhjdhjdlhjkbjklbvjjdfdfbjkdjfgbjkdfbjk dfbjkdfbjkdfjkdfbjkbjkdfjkfgfbjkkdfjdfjkbfbkdfjkfb jdj

Nicole's dream

_ I awoke to the sound of beeping, and everything around me was dark. I looked around franticly for the source of the beeping, something about it sounded familiar. I began walking forward (or at least what I thought was forward) even farther into the black nothingness._

_ Somewhere farther off were I was now, a spotlight came on, revealing a hospital bed. Now I know what that beeping sound was. I began to run as fast as I could go, but it seemed that I wasn't moving at all. "Mother!" I screamed, trying to get to her. Then the beeping in the distance became quicker and quicker. "Mother!" I screamed again, my mother was in danger. No matter how hard I tried, though, it seemed I was making no progress. By now the beeping was going at an extreme pace, and then all that could be heard was the loud ringing of my mother's dead heart._

_ The light in the distance went out and I fell through an invisible hole in the ground. "NOOOOO!" I screeched as I fell to my doom._

**Back to reality! Back to reality! Back to reality! Back to reality! Back to reality! Back to reality!**

My eyes snapped open, a single tear rolled down my cheek, to come face to face with the same man that put me in that nightmare. His eyes widened slightly, as if he saw my fear and grief. "She is no threat to us, leader-sama," he spoke calmly, his eyes returning to their emotionless glare, "but she does seem like she can serve of some use in this organization."

The man backed away revealing the dark room I was in. The first thing I noticed was that there were ten people total in the room. The first one to speak was who I assumed to be the leader. He had spikey orange hair, a head protector, and had piercings all over his face. He wore, as did the rest of the group, a long black cloak spotted with red clouds. "What is your name?" he asked me.

"N-Nicole Ridgeway, sir," I stuttered.

"Pein, but you will call me leader," he replied, "We will house you and provide you a job, if you do not accept, you will die. You will cook and clean for our organization the Akatsuki. If you wish to leave the hideout you have to have one of us accompany you. You will share a room with Itachi. Zetsu is a cannibal so you shouldn't have to worry about making him food. Do you have any questions?" He sounded like he was in a hurry.

I didn't even hear half of what he said, but I got the gist of it. I cook and clean, both of which I can do with ease. I missed the rest because a strong headache suddenly started beating at my head. I felt everyone's eyes on me and I just wanted to sleep right now. "Good," Pein suddenly spoke, "I am expecting you to be acquainted with everyone by the end of the day. That is all."

He then vanished, as well as some of the other people in the room. There were now four people left in the room, including myself. The first one had albino hair stuck back with what I guess was hair gel. His wore a cloak, like everyone else, except it was open in the front and I could see a necklace that hung around his neck. He also had a large red scythe.

He approached me quickly, as if eager to meet me. He smirked mischievously and put a hand on his scythe. As you can probably guess, I am not one to enjoy talking to people, especially murderers who knocked me out cold and forced me to work for them. I stood from the chair I was sitting in to try to avoid him and walked over to the other side of the room, only to run into my worst nightmare.

This man had short, black, messy hair and the rest of his face was covered by an orange swirly mask with only one eye hole. "Nicole-chan is Tobi's new best friend!" he yelled, pulling me into a bear hug.

In an instant I was blushing. I can't control it, though, any time someone talks to me or touches me or even looks at me I blush. I tried to squirm out of his grip, but it was near impossible. Then another man spoke. "Tobi, get off of her, un!" he yelled.

"Tobi sorry, don't blow Tobi up!" Tobi immediately released me and I got to take a look at the third person.

He had long blonde hair, part of it was in a ponytail and part of it was in front of his eye. He had blue eyes and it almost looked as though he was wearing mascara. He offered me a hand and I realized he had mouths on his hands. My eyes widened slightly but, not wanting to be rude, I took his hand any way. "Sorry. Tobi here can be a real klutz, yeah," he said, scratching the back of his head like he was embarrassed of his comrade.

"Oh, I-it's fine," I said, not looking in his eyes.

"Yo, b*tch!" I heard someone yell at me.

I turned to once again to face the albino. The blonde suddenly spoke up for me, "You really shouldn't call her that, un."

"I can call her whatever I want Barbie!"

That one was kinda funny.

"Whatever," the blonde pretended not to care but he looked a little hurt.

"I think the B*tch would want to know where her room is! That's all I was going to F*cking say!" the albino yelled at the blonde and stormed off.

"Don't worry about him; he's a jerk, yeah. My name is Deidara, he's Tobi," he motioned towards the masked man, who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, "and _he's_ Hidan, un" he motioned towards the albino, "It's getting late, you'll probably want to get to your room, yeah?"

I nodded and followed him into the hallway. Tobi ran off to his room while Deidara told me everyone's name and what they look like so I can recognize them. Once got to the room Deidara said he was going to sleep and left.

I looked at the door for a minute. It was a wooden door and on the top it said 'Itachi Uchiha'. I hate meeting people, and by Deidara information, this was the same man that knocked me out cold. I slowly raised my fist, hesitated, then knocked on the door. About thirty seconds later, the door opened, and I realized he was indeed the guy I first met.

This man wasn't wearing a cloak; instead, he was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He also wore a necklace. He had black hair and black eyes, he also had smile lines. That was a little strange because he didn't seem like the kind of person to smile a lot. "You must be Nicole, I'm Itachi," Itachi said, "this is where you will be staying."

He stepped out of the way and I was able to take a look inside his room. It had one small bed, a desk, a lamp, a dresser, and a chair. I was a little concerned about the one bed thing, and quickly decided I would sleep on the floor.

I miss home already…

**Jghdjshgjshgjdhjgjfvbjfbgjfsbgjbfjgjfbgjbfjbjbjfgb jbjgfbgbdjhbjhbfjbhjkgfhghhgfbjbfbdhbhbhbdbkhbk**_**d**_

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Sorry this took so long, hope you like!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
